Wall construction elements of a drawer, such as a drawer side wall or a drawer frame, respectively, in particular cavity frames for drawers, which in substantial regions have hollow portions, are known from the prior art.
Cavity frames, in particular, are made of a metal and/or a plastics material and offer the advantage that a drawer guide system, or a guide unit having two or three mutually telescopically deployable rails, respectively, may be accommodated in the hollow portions, on account of which construction height may be saved, for example, when compared with a solid side wall made of wood, for example, the guide which is attachable thereto in an adjacent manner requiring laterally thereof and below thereof, respectively, additional installation space.
In the manufacture of the wall construction elements which are designed as cavity frames, a desired design of the cavity frame has also to be considered alongside constructive compatibility for accommodating the guide unit. Both the multiplicity of guide units which are conceived in various designs as well as the various variants of design of the wall construction elements lead to a comparatively high complexity when providing respective wall construction elements.